starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Versus
Versus is the name of the competitive mode in StarCraft II. Versus Mode StarCraft II Versus competitive gameplay is designed to focus more heavily on the PvP multiplayer aspect, when compared to the original StarCraft. The changes include overall improvement in Battle.net, a new competitive "ladder" system for ranked games, and new automated matchmaking mechanics – designed to "match-up" players of equal skill levels. Resource sharing between allies is also allowed after 2 minutes. The game is currently set to have eight players. The number of players in custom games is expected to be at least 8, and Blizzard is "shooting" for 12 or more.Avez. 2009-02-09. Max amount of players on custom maps? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-09. There are sixteen slots,Acrofan. 2009-11-27. GStar 2009 - StarCraft II Event Match : Part 2/2. Youtube. Accessed 2009-11-30. up to eight of which can be filled by players, the rest by observers.Actually, no. As mentioned those are only observer spots. The player limit is still 8 players. :) Xordiah. 2009-11-30. Player Limit Raised !!! Proof!. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-11-30. Up to 12 players can play in custom games.Dustin Browder. 2009-06-29. StarCraft II Multiplayer Interview Part 1. Gametrailers. Accessed 2009-08-01. 1v1 is considered to be the most competitive multiplayer dynamic.2015-03-24, Coming Soon: Team League. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-03-24 The supply cap is 200. Blizzard Entertainment intended to make the game fun for beginner and intermediate players, as well as give expert players more depth in gameplay.Karune. 2008-07-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 41. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-07-16. As each installment of the trilogy is released, multiplayer, for all intents and purposes, has been updated in a manner similar to the relationship between StarCraft and its expansion – both can be played, but the latter features more content.2008-10-13. BlizzCon Chris Sigaty StarCraft 2 Interview. IncGamers. Accessed on 2008-10-14 Players can communicate with a minimap ping/telestrator. Players in the same team can talk with voice chat. Players can each pause the game three times in a skirmish. Gameplay Differences from StarCraft *The script-driven AI,Chris Sigaty, ScuttleMonkey et al. 2008-10-15. Blizzard Answers Your Questions, From Blizzcon. Slash Dot. Accessed 2008-10-25. programmed by Bob Fitch, has been improved; it scouts more and makes decisions accordingly.Karune. 2008-02-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-06. It isn't able to see everything its opponent player has,2008-10-13. BlizzCon Chris Sigaty StarCraft 2 Interview. IncGamers. Accessed on 2008-10-14 except in insane mode.Nick Breckon. 2009-08-17. StarCraft 2 Interview: Lead Producer Talks LAN, Expansions, Editor Features and More. Shacknews. Accessed 2009-08-28. The AI can even surrender, saying GG when it does so. Cydra. 2009-09-01. Starcraft 2 A. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-09-01. *The damage system has been significantly altered. Units now do base damage with bonuses against certain unit classes. *Certain zerg units can not only burrow but also move underground allowing these units to move right past enemies and possibly into their bases more easily. *When a player's main buildings are destroyed, they are eventually revealed. *Given time, Blizzard would like to make various upgrades be seen visually on the upgraded units, similar to marines' shields.I <3 SC Contest : Blizzard Interview. Judge Hype StarCraft II. Accessed on 2008-03-10 *Units are be able to pass through shallow water.http://i36.tinypic.com/2ewek2d.jpg2008-10-10. Screenshots. SC2pod. Accessed 2008-10-11. *Destructible rocks has viewable hit points and can be destroyed by any attacking unit. *Xel'naga towers are neutral structures or doodads which can be temporarily captured by units. This expands that player's viewing area. *Customizable decals can be added to terran structures and units, showing various faction logos.We are exploring various 'customizable' traits with those decals, though nothing has been nailed down for sure yet. When we do, I'll make sure to keep everyone updated. Karune. 2008-05-23. StarCraft II Unit Update: Baneling. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-25. *Multiple animations exist for units that are idle. *Players are be able to choose their color before a custom match starts. *In some allied games, the allies share a choke point. Line of Sight Rules *Maps start out explored (but hidden due to the fog of war) rather than completely blacked out as in StarCraft I. *Terrain combat bonuses have been removed. However, terrain is still important in a battle. For instance, units that attack from a ledge cannot be targeted by the units being attacked. **Units at the base of a ramp cannot be able to target opponents beyond the top of the ramp, but can see brief flashes of attacking units. Units that reach halfway up the ramp has unrestricted vision above the ramp.to comment on page 2 in regards to LOS on rampsIf the attacking units move halfway up the ramp, they get their full vision radius above the ramp. If the ramp is blocked at the bottom, the attacking units will not be able to target what is beyond the top of the ramp, though they will be able to see snapshots of units that attack them so they will be able to understand the scale of the threat that exists at the top of the ramp. Karune. 2008-06-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 40. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-11. **"Line of sight blockers" enable units to ambush each other, resembling bushes, smoke (emitted from vents on space platforms) and tall grass. Air units can easily see through the blockers. Control Scheme * F-key functionality for screen-switching is in StarCraft II, accessed by pressing F4 through F8. * When a ghost paints a target area for a nuclear missile, a large visible nuclear symbol appears to the player and his allies. The small red dot is still all that is seen by other players. *A player can select 255 units.255 last i heard Correct. And you have 200 pop limit. Cydra, Bob1. 2009-05-07. Question for Blues. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-07.Exclusive Karune's answers for StarCraftCZ.com. StarCraftCZ.com Accessed 2008-06-03. **Up to 200 units can be held within a numbered control group but they form into "subgroups" of 24 or 36, each with a little number beside their icons. **The selection UI displays how many units are in the group. **Control group tabs displays what units are bound to each group number. **Subgroups allow the player to scroll through different type of units in their current selection with the Tab key. If a group of multiple unit types are selected, the player still has access to their abilities by tabbing through the subgroups. *Some spellcasting units uses "smartcasting"; when multiple units are given the same spell order, only one of them complies, preventing a serious waste of spellcaster energy. * A player can select multiple buildings. **Multiple selected combat buildings can "focus fire" on enemy units. **They can be put into selection groups. The player pushes a button to create each individual unit from the group of structures. This applies even to larvae. **Each structure shows how many units they are creating or (in the case of zerg hatcheries), how many larvae are available. Units are produced at the structure with the shortest queue. * A player can set a rally point for a "town hall" to a mineral or vespene source and workers then mines the resource automatically when built and splits up over multiple mineral patches. Units moves to the rally point. Units exit a building closest to the rally point (rather than at one specific point). **Two rally points are able to be set on a hatchery; one for drones and another for warrior units. *Units can be rallied to bunkers and transports and enters them if there is available room for them. *Units can be rallied to follow other units. * Idle worker units can be quickly selected with F1, the idle worker button. *Player units "won't line up like ants" when given a move command. Units do not bunch up unless given a manual attack command against a specific enemy unit. If so, they spreads apart when the enemy unit dies or they become idle. Units won't pass through each other. However, idle units moves out of the way of moving units. (Active, directly controlled forces would rarely display this behavior.) *Holding the Alt button shows unit and building hit points overhead. The player can change the option on the menu for this: normal (only show when holding Alt), selected (selected units only) or always (show all unit bars). *SCVs can autocast their Repair ability. Carriers can auto-build their interceptors. The new medivac dropships can autocast Heal just as medics could in StarCraft: Brood War. Changelings autocast their shapeshifting ability. *Spellcasting and burrowing can be set into waypoints. *Allies are able to see each other's resources. When an allied player leaves, the remaining ally gets the rest of their resources and units. *Workers can queue up building orders with the shift key, but they needs to have the resources for all the buildings to be constructed. If they don't have enough, they won't pause until there's enough resources and then start building again. *Control groups are shown as "panels" above the minimap (for units) and portrait (for buildings) in the UI. Macromanagement and Resource Mechanics :Main articles: Macromanagement in StarCraft II and Vespene gas Resource clusters generally has two vespene gas geysers. High Yield Resources Gold-colored "high yield mineral fields" have been added to the game. These minerals are worth more per "chunk" transported by a worker unit. Expansion sites containing gold minerals can be worth fighting over, creating a new strategy around which expansion sites to claim. They provide 7 minerals per trip. Maps Versus works off of a rotating pool of maps for players to play on, usually taken from community creations played in tournament settings. Development The mode was originally labelled as "Multiplayer." It was changed to "Versus" in order to distinguish it from the Co-op Missions and Custom mode, both of which are also multiplayer-based.2017-12-07, BlizzCon 2017 StarCraft II: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-12-10 References Category:Versus